


Ghosted

by crispybois (MjolnirMjolfar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Accepted, F/M, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjolnirMjolfar/pseuds/crispybois
Summary: My roommate has complained about our home being haunted since we moved in 3 months ago. The haunting takes a different form than I expected.





	Ghosted

Ever since we moved into our rental 3 months ago, my roommate Ryan has complained that the place is haunted. It’s a three bedroom house with a cellar. The kitchen hasn’t been updated since the 1970’s, actually nothing has been updated since the 70s, but it’s clean.

Ryan took the large attic room with the sloping ceiling. He affectionately called it the penthouse suite. 

We shared the tiny bedroom on the second floor as our office, and my bedroom was across the hall.

“Hey Ryan, how did that date with Jamie go?” I asked, grinning widely.

“Jamie? We didn’t date, we were just talking. I blocked her after she just laid there like a dead fish.”

“Wow. It was that bad? Did you tell her why?” I asked. 

“I still got mine. She’s someone else’s problem now” He laughed.

Ryan shivered. “Did you hear that?”

“What?” I asked, watching his blanched face.

“That wailing, man. We gotta call the landlord or something.”

“Maybe set up some cameras like some Paranormal Activity shit?” I suggest.

“I dunno, man. Something… Anyway, I’m out of here. Stacey wants me to meet her in her boss’ catering van.” He strides out the house, with the color returned to his face.

I didn’t hear the wailing, but the frequency he has mentioned the ghost has increased in the last week. None of the people he has brought to his room have heard the ghost either. Lately, he’s been trying to stay out of the house as much as possible. I decide to help by setting up a video camera in the attic, since he didn’t directly reject my suggestion.

I put the camera just inside the doorway of his room, set in a boot that had fallen to its side. The shot gave a wide view of the room, with the low queen bed centered and storage for Ryan’s large sneaker collection along the sloped walls. 

The camera had a live feed, with recordings saved for 24 hours before being deleted. I set up a pink notification on my phone and computer for motion sensed in the room. 

A few days went by. Ryan had moved on from Jamie, Stacey, and Taryn-- and I had still not seen or heard about a ghost.

I began to feel silly and figured I should removed the camera from his room. But Ryan was upstairs and I didn’t want him to be home when I removed the camera. I resolved to remove the camera and tell Ryan the next day and went to bed.

Late at night, I was woken by wailing-- the eeries sound caused me to jump out of bed. 

I ran to my computer in the small office and opened the video feed. The wailing continued.

In the video, Ryan was naked on all fours-- asshole widening and narrowing like an invisible force was plunging into him. He was moaning incessantly, making the wailing noise.

I was so shocked that I stood there watching the feed for a full minute. The keening turned to near screams as Ryan’s upper body was forced against the bed, his face half covered in the duvet.

The screaming reached a peak, then everything was silent. I could see Ryan’s body heaving with breath, but no more wailing.

I saved the recording, then returned to my room, highly disturbed by what I witnessed. 

The next morning, I made breakfast, knowing that Ryan would sit at the table for some bacon. He came down glowing, like he was in great health.

“Hey Buddy, get some breakfast. I made too much.” I offer.

“Thanks, man. I’m starving.” He makes a plate and sits down at the table.

“I gotta say that I;m sorry. I didn’t believe you about the ghost, but I heard it wailing last night” and added “--pure nightmare fuel”

Ryan’s face turned a deep red. He mumbled. “Oh yeah, for real?” before shoving a pancake into his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m thinking of setting up a live feed, to see if we can catch the ghost.” I suggested.

“Oh no, that’s not necessary, we should just leave him- I mean it alone.” The words tumble out of his mouth.

“If you say so, man” I drop the subject and ask him about the latest hockey game. 

Weeks went by and there was no sign of the ghost.  
Every now and then I’d ask Ryan if he heard any wailing, and the answer was always no. Initially, he responded nonchalantly, but as time went on he became dejected, then irritated at the mention of the ghost.

I rewatch the video every now and then, wondering if I should share it. But now that I’ve told you, I hope you understand the moral of this story:

If your place is haunted, try fucking the ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more strange one-shots


End file.
